


We Have Not Had Sight of Each Other for an Extremely High-Temperature Sixty Seconds

by Blueblur1991



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also fuck Yoseph, player character's name is Aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueblur1991/pseuds/Blueblur1991
Summary: Alternative title: “Yo, Anderson!”What happens when the main protagonist of Astral Chain talks and has an attitude to boot? A (hopefully) funny one-shot, that's what.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We Have Not Had Sight of Each Other for an Extremely High-Temperature Sixty Seconds

**[Ark Police Headquarters, late at night...]**

Jena, now with a chimeric sword-arm, walks hastily towards Akira and Yoseph, who are running towards a helicopter. Just as Jena was about to make her move...

“ **YO, ANDERSON!** ” A familiar voice shouts from above.

Jena looks up, and sees Aki in another helicopter, above them. He jumps down, lands, and summons his Sword Legion, coated in white and navy paint, which rushes towards Jena and attacks. She blocks the Legion's attack, and parries it.

The legion returns to Aki's side, and he dismisses it, as the helicopter, with Akira and Yoseph inside, takes off. 

“Give her hell, Aki!” Akira exclaims, as Yoseph sits in silence.

Aki looks over his shoulder and replies. “That's my job, sis!”

The helicopter flies away, leaving Aki and Jena to themselves on the rooftop.

“Hey, Jena. Haven't seen you in a  hot minute,” Aki says.

“How can a minute even have a temperature?” Jena questions in reply. “Oh, never mind that! So, we're going to do this the hard way, huh, Howard?”

“It's either that or you give up. Or I throw you off this rooftop. Whichever comes first.”

“Why, you...”

“Or, we could take the peaceful route! Go out for lunch, have a little chat, discuss your reasoning for wanting to kill Yoseph and unleash homunculi all over the Ark...”

“You... I never told you?”

“Yep. You were too busy being vague and wreaking havoc.”

“Hm... I guess an evil monologue over lunch would be rather nice. I haven't had a decent meal in decades.” Jena's chimeric sword-arm disappears, revealing her normal arm again.

“That's more like it. Fighting's not always the right answer, y'know. Now, If you don't mind, I'm gonna go downstairs and spruce up Lil' Bladie.” Aki starts walking towards the elevator.

“‘Lil' Bladie’?”

“My Legion. Oh, and one more thing...” A darkness pervades the area for a few seconds as Aki does a death glare at Jena.

“You so much as even lay a finger on my sister, and I'll tear you limb from astral limb and make you tell the chimeras to pick up their worldwide mess.”

Jena is shocked. Aki's never been so direct to anyone before. He continues to walk towards the elevator as Olive stands near it.

“ _What on Earth did I just _ _witness?_ ” Olive questions in thought. And as if to answer, Aki speaks.

“Long story.” He enters the elevator, and selects the Neuron basement HQ as his destination. Then the elevator doors close and Aki speaks again.

“I did a good today. Wait a mick- Minecraft-  _minute._ Words not working from mouth. Damn, no wonder I keep silent all the time...”


End file.
